Whispered Liaisons
by DeviantOrchid
Summary: There's a rumour involving a certain blonde peds doctor going around Seattle Grace-Mercy West hospital that has all the staff gossiping for answers.


**A/N: This story **i**s not written for any profit and all characters belong to Shondaland. Please don't sue me, I haven't watched Ally McBeal in ages to defend myself and have very little money.**

_**Thanks x a billion to Rocky Top for contributing to this story. We've been writing it together over the past few weeks after she convinced me to give this a go for Grey's. I'm also her beta for When Hell Is Full so I know what she's capable of and she didn't disappoint in this. Onwards to the story now. Let us know what you liked, loved, disliked, laughed at or would improve. Also look out for more combined efforts under a different name in the future. Gracias! -DO**_

* * *

><p>Dr Arizona Robbins, head of Paediatric surgery in Seattle Grace - Mercy West was having a pretty awesome day if she didn't say so herself, she'd performed two successful surgeries and was consulting on a complex case all before 2pm, plus she'd managed to squeeze in a quick lunch which had included a spontaneous make out session (and then some) with a certain Latina in <em>their <em>on-call room. Yep, totally awesome day so far. Heeling along the spotless corridors, she smiled dimples and all, at her co-workers as she made her way to meet her friend, the relatively new cardio god also known as Teddy. Her wheels propelled her forward, the soft whooshing sound echoed on the ivory ground, passing oblivious nurses, doctors and specialists as she kicked and swerved her way towards her next patient. Despite what her ortho rock star thought, she was totally a pro on these things even perfecting skating backwards when the coast was clear and no one was there to witness an improbable stumble or tumble to the ground. Unfortunately, breaking was still a slight issue although she would deny it if ever asked and when the sought out heart surgeon suddenly made a sharp turn towards her out of a patient's room her _'pure skillz'_ came into question.

"Oomph!" It wasn't graceful. It wasn't soft. But it was amusing to the few onlookers who happened to witness the collision. Amazingly, both women remained upright.

"Shoot, I'm sorry, didn't see you there," the blonde grinned sheepishly, hoping her smile and braids may quell any anger or annoyance, much like it did with almost anyone the surgeon came into contact with.

"You know Iraq didn't really prepare me for '_wheelie sneaks_' Robbins," the taller blonde retorted, sarcasm and humour laced in her tone. She had broached a topic that neither doctor brought up often but yet both had bonded over the commonality of a military background shared.

The blonde let out a sharp laugh as she smoothed down her scrubs and brushed off some imaginary lint.

"Alright well clearly they are slacking; infidels wouldn't see these babies coming!" The blonde kicked up one foot proud with a sickening grin plastered on her face; Teddy just smirked and shook her head.

"Are you ready for this atrial septic defect then?"

"Absolutely, let's go and talk to Matty's parents and get these lab results and I'm all yours for the day."

"You sure Torres won't mind that?" The older surgeon asked with a grin in place.

"Uh no! Don't you worry; I kept her going for the rest of the day." The smug manner was evident to anyone within hearing distance.

"I'm sure you did." And with that the two surgeons headed back in to the room, swapping charts and notes preparing for the upcoming operation that was sure to drain them of all skills and knowledge.

* * *

><p>" I know I'd never go there cause, ewww, so your territory not mine, but I gotta say, that tiny human's father may be the best looking guy in Seattle, you should get in there," the blonde hinted as they strolled to the nurse station preparing final notes.<p>

"Ok one, I thought you were all 'yay goldstar lesbian and proud' and two, this is our patient Arizona!" Teddy retorted, disgust and slight intrigue within her tone.

"He's good man candy, I'm just saying!" The blonde huffed in response.

"Well don't." Teddy smiled. "Besides, I'm staying off guys for the time being."

* * *

><p>"You sure you don't want to update the father?" Arizona gave Teddy a teasing smile as they scrubbed out of surgery. "It was a complete success, and you never know, he might be so elated that he kisses a pretty surgeon." She wiggled her eyebrows for added affect.<p>

Teddy playfully rolled her eyes at her new friend. Arizona was persistent; she had to say that about her. "I'll pass." She chuckled at the way Arizona pouted. "Besides, I'm meeting Owen for lunch. It's been so long since we've seen each other and we really haven't had the chance to catch up since I came to Seattle."

Arizona released a dramatic sigh and turned off the water faucet. "Suit yourself." She dried her hands and waited as Teddy did the same. "You never know when you're going to meet Mr. Right though."

Teddy scoffed, "I'll be happy just meeting Mr. Right Now."

Arizona giggled and held the door open for Teddy as they passed into the hallway. "I've had moments like that."

"I hear you Ms. Man Candy," Teddy teased and the two women shared a laugh as Owen approached.

"See?" Arizona nudged Teddy with her elbow and nodded at Owen, who was still out of ear shot. "Man candy. Just be sure to throw away the wrapper." Arizona winked and Teddy guffawed at her bold words.

"Arizona!" Teddy scolded in a whisper. "He is dating my resident!"

"I know," Arizona gave a cheeky smile. She knew Teddy would never play the part of the 'other woman', but she couldn't resist teasing her. "I never said you had to eat all the candy bar." Arizona winked as Teddy chuckled. "See you on afternoon rounds, Dr. Altman." She nodded at Owen before kicking up her wheels and rolling down the hall and out of sight.

Teddy smiled. She truly liked her new friend, even if she was a bit childish at times. But part of Teddy assumed that was just an act, given her chosen field in paediatrics. The wheelie shoes were a nice touch though.

"How was the surgery?" Owen asked, bringing Teddy from inner musings.

"Huh? Oh, it went well. He's going to make a full recovery." Teddy smiled and began walking down the hallway with Owen in tow.

"Congratulations, Dr. Altman," he replied, maintaining his professional respect that was sometimes lacking from his surgical counterparts.

"I couldn't have done it without Arizona's help." Teddy was trying to modest, but she knew her and Arizona had rocked that surgery. "Buy me lunch to celebrate?"

"Sure thing." Owen smiled at his long time friend. "Oh." He stopped and reached into his pocket, pulling out a Snickers bar. "The vending machine is on the blink again and it gave me two of these. You want the second one?" Teddy looked at the slightly crumpled candy bar and began to giggle as she remembered what Arizona had said. Needless to say, Owen was confused. "Um, you don't have to eat it, if you don't want to…"

Teddy doubled over and slapped her knee, seemingly lost in her own world as Owen echoed Arizona's words.

Owen gave an awkward courteous laugh, hoping his friend would stop soon as several nurses and doctors stopped and stared at the pair. "I offered it to Dr. Torres, but she doesn't like peanuts so I figured you would want it instead." He was well aware that his embarrassment was causing him to ramble so he cleared his throat. "Teddy?"

"Torres doesn't like peanuts" Teddy laughed harder this time. "Of course she doesn't like nuts." She couldn't bring herself to explain the childish humour she found in that sentence as Callie was now dating a woman.

"How did you know?"

"Arizona told me." She couldn't resist that one, even if it did go over Owen's head. Teddy tried to bring herself under control and straightened her posture. "Sorry, Owen." She smiled shyly as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What was that about?"

"Arizona and I were talking about how the father of our patient was man candy." The control teddy had on her laughter faltered and she snorted. "She said she would eat him and throw him away."

"Man candy?" Owen questioned. He was confused as ever at this point.

Teddy giggled. "It's a woman thing, Owen. You wouldn't understand," she patted his shoulder and continued down the hallway.

"Arizona wants to sleep with a man? What?" He shook his head in confusion. "I thought she was a lesbian?"

"Never mind, buddy," Teddy smiled and linked her arm through his. "Come on, buy me lunch."

* * *

><p>Nurse Caroline was quietly filling in paperwork at the station, finally getting a moment to catch up from her hectic morning schedule that had been nothing but emergencies and chaos since she arrived at eight sharp. She was currently pondering if cardio was actually all it was cracked up to be and wouldn't it be more fun to help and play with babies all day, when a pair of surgeons stumbled by, one she recognised as the new cardio thoracic attending. Catching only the briefest moment of conversation she reached over the desk, resting on the edge with a carefully perched elbow, straining to hear if any scandalous gossip would brighten up her day.<p>

"_Arizona wants to sleep with a man? What? I thought she was a lesbian?"_

Woah! Jackpot! Oh my, just what will Dr Torres have to say about this titillating titbit? Smirking she bent forward more to catch the rest of the conversation but not before her arm slipped surging her body on to the desk and colliding her arm with the solid surface making a small thud to match her grunt of embarrassment. Dr Altman gave her a weird look over her shoulder as she walked away with the big ginger trauma guy whose name Caroline couldn't remember right now. She shot an awkward grin back and pretended to resume her work before closing the file and skipping off to find a certain doctor whom she knew would definitely brighten up the rest of her shift.

* * *

><p>The air was thick and her brow damp as she swept some stray strands away from her eyes, pupils dilated in delight, smile adorned whilst she unhooked her legs from his waist and bent over to retrieve her scrub pants.<p>

"Mmm, always such a pleasure Dr Sloan." The plastic surgeon grinned one hell of a lecherous smile as he tied his own bottoms securely and swatted her playfully on the ass.

"Trust me, the pleasure's all mine. So, same time tomorrow?"

"I'll be there." She winked and turned to leave before remembering her earlier dalliance with eavesdropping. "Unless that is, you'll have found another blonde that tickles your fancy…" Mark arched his brow in confusion, at the moment he was in a brunette phase although Caroline was his exception, that banging body and dirty mouth being enough to make any straight man have second thoughts.

"Excuse me?"

"Well I just heard that Dr Robbins was on the lookout, you know, a pretty girl like her, hot guy like you, just made sense I guess," without giving him time to respond she smirked and scooted back to her patients, this time with a little giddy-up in her step. Mark was left rubbing the scruff on his chin, trying to figure out what the hell that was supposed to mean and how much of his penis he'd have left if he even entertained the idea of heaving Robbins into this room, Torres was feisty and hot-blooded at the best of times. He shuddered and shook his head a little before making a beeline for the attending lounge, dimples and monkey badges suddenly on the brain.

Opening the door he spotted his best guy friend drinking coffee and scrutinising over a neurology medical journal at the table. Grabbing a cup of lukewarm 'motor oil', the light haired surgeon took a chair, swung it around to face backwards and straddled the thing in an annoying ,and apparently necessary, display of _masculinity_.

"Guess what I just found out?" Derek's eyes slowly left the paper, his thumb keeping his spot in the article.

"Is this related to surgery in any way or should I even bother asking such a ridiculous question to you?" Mark just gave a cocky grin in return. Derek scoffed and shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips, at least some things never changed, especially with the man in front of him. "So, trashy and inappropriate it is then. No thank you Dr Sloan." He tucked the journal under his arm and made a move to leave.

"No no no, this is good. Like leave the five inch stilettos on, take the rest off and bend over good!" He chuckled at his analogy.

"What Mark? I have surgery in-" he checked his watch, "ten minutes."

"Robbins wants me."

Shepherd couldn't contain his incredulous and confused expression. "As in Arizona Robbins…the paediatric surgeon… currently dating Torres… your friend?"

"The one and only." Mark took a sip and sighed. "Mmm that's good _coffee_."

"And how may I ask do you know this?"

"Oh come on! Who doesn't want a piece of this?"

"A woman with half of a brain cell?" Derek dead panned, causing Mark's face to fall briefly before he remembered the conversation at hand.

''A hot little birdie told me, she heard it through the hospital grapevine…Maybe I can get Torres involved too, nothing like a three way to really make a relaxing Wednesday that much sweeter."

"That's wrong even for you. I'll see you at Joes later. Don't be an idiot."

"What?" Mark asked, charming smirk in place as he laughed before throwing the shitty coffee in the bin. "It's only idiotic if you get caught!"

* * *

><p>Derek moved his hands under the cool, flowing water before scrubbing them. He looked up and into the observation theatre, smiling at his 'post-it' wife. He was glad to have Meredith observing today, if only for the distraction of Mark's conversation. Derek chuckled and shook his head before muttering under his breath "insanity."<p>

"What is?" Miranda Bailey asked as she stood beside him, also beginning the process of scrubbing in. "Talking to yourself?"

"No," Derek smirked, "I was remembering a conversation I had with Sloan earlier-"

"Wup, say no more," Bailey interrupted, causing Derek to laugh. "That boy is insane and I do not need to know his bizness before I open up a patient unless it's relevant." She glanced into the theatre as she entered the OR and frowned as she spotted Cristina Yang shooing an intern out of the seat that was next to Meredith. "I see you have your personal fan club today."

Derek followed her gaze and winked at Meredith as the scrub nurse secured his surgical gown behind his neck. "The twisted sisters are never too far apart."

Bailey shook her head, knowing that Derek was accurate in his assumption. Derek chuckled again slightly; Sloan's audacity to think he could now 'convert' lesbians was becoming amusing once more. "What has Sloan done that's making you talk and now laugh to yourself?" She asked, drawing them both back to the original conversation.

Derek hesitated briefly, knowing how Bailey felt about gossip. "How well do you know Dr. Robbins?"

"Other than she has a ridiculous name and tried to tell me my treatment plan was a waste of time when she first arrived, nothing much. You know how I feel about personal." Derek only nodded in return. Bailey could feel curiosity getting the better of her. "What about her?" She hated herself for asking as soon as the confident smile spread across Derek's face, making his eyes crinkle above his surgical mask.

"Apparently Sloan thinks she wants him."

"Wants him where?" She asked before her common sense gave her the answer. "Oh. Wait. Really?"

"He's convinced that she's straight and secretly pining after him."

"Did you hear that?" Cristina, having only heard a tiny bit of the doctor's conversation from the sketchy intercom, turned to her best friend. "Roller Girl is straight!"

"That's nice," Meredith dismissed her friend with a wave of her hand. "Now hush. I wanna see this."

Cristina scoffed. "Please, you can see that anytime! Arizona is straight! Mer, this is huge! What about Callie?" She crossed her arms over her chest, leaned back in her seat and smiled smugly as a fresh wave of arrogance washed over her. "I totally knew that." She didn't, but she was having a lousy day and this new information was starting to make her feel better.

"You did not," Meredith replied, intent on watching the complicated surgery in peace.

"Did too!" Cristina returned in a childlike manner.

Deciding to indulge her friend in hopes that the subject would eventually drop, Meredith asked, "How did you know that?" All she really wanted was to enjoy the surgery that her love had been talking about all week. Why should she be punished since Cristina was having a bad day?

"Simple," Cristina smirked. "Roller Girl is too hot to be a fan of the deep south."

"Lesbian," Meredith corrected absently as she craned her neck around a rather large intern, trying to get a better view of Derek as he began the operation. "And that's a stereotype also how do you explain Callie being into women?"

"Whatever." Cristina noticed what Meredith was doing and smacked the intern on the back of the head, indicating for him to move. Which he quickly did. "Besides, how do two women even have sex?"

"Cristina! I want to watch this!" Meredith all but whined. "Please be quiet." She also didn't want to take part in any conversation that involved sex, well, at least not now. "You're just cranky because Altman kicked you off of her service, and Owen is spending his free time getting to know her again. So stop trying to take your problems out on the world, more specifically out on me right now."

Cristina was quiet for a moment. "At least a guy has something to put somewhere if he's gay, ya know?" She formed a circle with the fingers on each hand, then bumped her fists together a few times. "See? It's like bumper cars!"

Meredith palmed her face and sighed. She knew that Cristina just wanted attention, but she had been looking forward to observing this surgery all week. "Cristina, please stop being a childish ass and pay attention to the surgery! Or at least be quiet so the rest of us can!"

"Fine, ok, keep your panties on, we know what happens when you don't," Cristina muttered and was quiet for a moment.

Satisfied that Yang would let the subject for now, she turned back the glass window and propped her feet on the freshly vacated chair back in front in her. She gave Cristina another sidelong glance and finally gave a relieved sigh as Derek continued to operate.

"How do two lesbians know when they're done having sex?"

"Seriously?" Meredith screeched and stomped her feet in the floor. "You are a medical doctor and you know the female anatomy just like the rest of us! Please, Cristina, I am begging you, let me watch this in peace!"

Feeling rejected, Cristina sat back in her seat and crossed her legs. When Meredith continued to glare, Cristina dramatically indicated the gallery window. "Thought you wanted to watch!" She smiled to herself when Meredith huffed and turned back in her seat. Cristina laughed out loud when her best friend made a disgruntled noise as her pager went off.

"Shut it, Yang!" She snapped

"Hey, you can't blame me for that one!" Cristina continued to laugh as Meredith checked the small display screen.

"Ugh. It's Lexie and she needs me in the ER," Meredith said as she stood, giving Cristina a warning finger. "Behave yourself! I mean it."

"Little old me?" Cristina replied in a sugary sweet tone that Mer hated. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Whatever," Meredith grumbled as she left the gallery.

Cristina laughed, but stopped as an intern was staring at her. She scowled and jumped at him, laughing as he quickly turned back to viewing window. "I win," she smiled to herself.

* * *

><p>"This better be good Lexie, you paged me whilst I was watching Derek, you knew I was looking forward to that," Meredith snapped as she took the chart from the taken aback intern.<p>

"It's neuro." Meredith shot her a look that screamed I'm gonna need a bit more than that from you. "I-I-I mean male, fifty five years old, severe headaches, regular nausea, impaired peripheral vision, raised ICP and consistent drowsiness, I've given him an eye exam, expected grade IV astrocytoma …" Meredith took the chart from her sister and drew back the curtain, ready to get to work and give a second opinion although her Lexipedia sounded pretty accurate for the poor man in the bed cradling his skull.

Closing the curtain, Big and Little Grey prepared the chart for upcoming scans and blood work. "I'm sorry," Lexie began, hoping not to get on the wrong side of Meredith after it had taken such a shaky few years to get to this common ground.

"It's ok Lexie, he needed examining and I'm confident you're accurate in your diagnosis, unfortunately." Meredith sighed as she handed the chart off to a co-worker. "Anyway, how you holding up?"

Lexie squinted a little at her sister. She'd only been at the hospital for a few hours and nothing too taxing had come her way yet.

"You know, with the whole Mark and Robbins thing?" Clearly Lexie had no idea if the wide-eyed expression on her face was anything to go by.

"Mark and who?"

"Never mind, forget I said anything." Meredith tried to downplay her slip and prepared to make a speedy exit to find Cristina, coping with another woman's emotional fragility was usually not one of her strong points, probably thanks to Mommy dearest.

"Wait, you said Mark and…what-wait-you mean-Arizona Robbins? The woman dating Dr Torres? As in the hot woman who looks weirdly attractive even at stupid o'clock and is all perky and happy even when paged at night and who I've also unfortunately had to see way too much of thanks to Yang and her dumb headphones and no hot water and there they just were ya know all touchy and wet and hands in places that…and her and Mark and what? Because you know it's one thing him and a stranger or-"

"Ok you need to breathe because I can really only treat a few patients at a time." Meredith guided the breathless woman out of the ER and down to a near deserted corridor.

Putting her hand on Lexie's shoulder, she tried to calm the frantic brunette down. "One ramble at a time please."

Lexie looked at the older woman with her big doe eyes threatening to spill unshed tears over a man she wasn't sure was really worth crying over. Ok that was a lie but still, she didn't want to be crying in the hospital corridor like some helpless crazy person.

"Are-are-are you sure?" she asked, her voice betraying her non-weepy intentions.

"I really don't know, it's not my business, it's just something I heard from Derek."

"From Derek? Why would he say that? Was he joking?" Meredith sighed again. She'd given up a dream surgery for this. Hospital drama and she were so intricately linked that she was almost unsurprised at this point. "Lexie it was just some passing comment, you need to let it go."

"You know what? No! No I don't, I've been letting it go for far too long now." And with that the dark haired girl turned away and headed straight for the orthopaedic floor, hopped up on adrenaline, sick of Mark's over-sexed ways and more than ready to confront a certain someone about her trampy, weird, sunshine and rainbows, boyfriend stealing, lady-whore.

* * *

><p>"We have to stop meeting like this," Callie joked with her patient, a man in his sixties who had a thing for the ladies and was prone to impressing them, usually in ridiculous ways that ended up with him breaking a hip, knee, left wrist or in this case his femur.<p>

"And give up the opportunity to be treated by a very beautiful woman? No chance, you make it worth all the pain." Calling chuckled at his suave manner, he was a total horn dog for sure, but he was also a nice guy and a patient she was pretty fond of, even if he had tried to squeeze her ass within five minutes on their first meeting. Callie shook her head and shrugged off the chills that ran down her spine at the memory alone.

"Well Mr Kent you'll be seeing me for a little longer this time, hope she was worth the agony buddy." She held up the films to the light box in the room and showed him the severe break that she would be operating on tomorrow morning and then went over the procedure with him, filling him in on recovery time, dos and don'ts and a plea to stop with the showing off once and for all.

"You're no fun Dr Callie. Haven't you ever been so head over heels that you'd do anything to see them smile?" The grey haired man asked, a twinkle set in his dark blue gaze as he shifted in the scratchy hospital gown. Callie couldn't stop the image of Arizona and that beautiful dimpled grin infiltrating her mind even if she tried. True they hadn't been dating all that long but boy was she in deep with this one, nothing had compared so far to Arizona and if it kept up like this? Well she was certain no one ever would.

"Get some rest Casanova; I'll be back in to check on you before I leave." With a smirk, she turned around to leave and there it was, again. A light tap on her ass. Callie jumped at the contact and swiftly turned to see the old man looking down; a stoic expression adorned his features as he pretended to read the newspaper in his hands trying not to laugh at the crazy eyes he was currently being shot. The surgeon was stunned for the second time in so many months; she cleared her throat nervously and left the room, conscious to remain front facing at their next encounter.

Callie made her way into the ladies bathroom that held more than a few memories, George and Yang fighting over a pager and him being all George like a calling her 'ma'am', she snickered at the thought of him stuttering and Cristina rolling her eyes. Then there was the time she talked with Addison, a less happy memory due to the sensitive case they'd worked on together, yet it had been the beginning of a great friendship for both and a secure constant that had remained strong for both doctors.

And then there was _that_ time with Arizona. Both of them had been much too eager and forgone with lust to even consider making it up another floor to their usual room that the bathroom door had been swung open in force, cubicles checked, the main door locked and Arizona thrust onto the sink's counter with Callie quickly between her legs and the blonde's scrubs pants and underwear forced down ungracefully to her ankles. Yep, that was a damn good memory. Callie's nostrils flared a little at the thought, Arizona's head tipped back in ecstasy, the feeling of her nails painfully digging into the brunette's shoulder blades, the warm wet heat of…

Her blissful recounted event was evaporated as the door once again swerved inwards and let out a harsh bang against the wall, only this time it wasn't her girlfriend on the other end, it was a very flustered and frazzled Lexie Grey.

"Does she often do this then huh!" The young intern paced towards Callie, her hands waved emphatically, cheeks reddened at her frustration as Callie stood there and gawked at the unusual display.

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh you will be, she just comes all in like some hyped up on candy, blonde sexy wonder woman all-all- all here to save the day and the tiny humans whilst going behind people's backs." The younger woman moved closer to the orthopod, her index finger pointed as Callie stared wide eyed and slowly stepped backwards, each step drawing her closer to the wall until she was flat against it and trapped. "Stealing their, boyfriend, ex-boyfriends, whatever, that's not the point, she can't d-d-do this and y-you have to tell her to stop." Lexie's rant was combined with a hard point to Callie's chest, boldness breaking through like never before.

Dr Torres was not a woman to back down, nor was she ever one to shy away from conflict. Actually thinking back it had been her more often than not that had, albeit inadvertently, started such conflict in her household when she was younger. Now however, she was more stupefied and slightly amused at the predicament she had found herself in and even with the close proximities to her friend's ex-girlfriend, she bit her bottom lip to stifle a laugh that wanted to make itself be heard.

"Lexie, I have no idea what you are talking about. And 'pinning' me here," she gestured to the smaller woman's hands at either side of her neck as she made air quotes with her fingers, "won't help me understand, geez, you been on Arizona's service with the rambling and angry hands?" She softly pushed the other woman back a pace to gain some personal space once more. _'God she's gone all cage fighter on me,"_ the ortho surgeon thought, her eyebrows high on her forehead and her lips turning into a small smile, waiting for some form of explanation.

Lexie just scoffed and scowled back and folded her arms across her chest in an act of defiance and completely unlike her. However rationality was slowly beginning to filter back to her brain as the adrenaline wore off. Taking on a woman who was a good 4 inches taller than you and whose strength far outweighed your own was probably not one of her better non-thought out ideas.

Now Callie was just plain puzzled. Her nose wrinkled in confusion as she quirked that infamous one-eye browed expression. "Arizona? What has she got to do with this bi-polar mid-afternoon hissy fit huh?"

"Meredith said that Arizona and Mark are…" Lexie's nerves had made a sharp 360 spin back to regular and she hung her head, avoiding the other woman's gaze as she tried to find the correct words.

"On-on a scale of one to gay how gay is she?" Had Callie been drinking she was certain she would have sprayed the beverage all over the bathroom at that question.

"How gay is she?" This time a small incredulous laugh did get away.

Lexie fidgeted with a piece of hair and tucked it behind her ear, her face now burning with embarrassment yet she still needed answers. "Yeah like is she Katy Perry 'gay', you gay or like Ellen and Portia gay?"

Callie's laugh echoed amongst the toilet stalls. "Why are you even asking me this?"

"Be-because I've never heard that she's actually a lesbian and now she wants Mark!" Lexie's voice had now taking on a childlike whine, something that Callie thought was equally sickening and cute.

Torres just smirked and put on her best 'aww honey' face, chuckling at the implication and secure enough to know that nothing and she meant _nothing_ about Arizona screamed guy lover. Grabbing Lexie by the shoulders gently, Callie looked down at the insecure wreck in front. "Wash your face, get something to eat, finish your shift and then go talk to Mark ok? And I mean talk as in no screwing, no flirting, no angry venty…whatever this was, alright?" The younger surgeon exhaled and nodded slowly, she felt pretty damn foolish now, must be stupid PMT hormones or something, maybe it was just working here, this hospital seemed to do things to people, look at Yang!

"Ok then." Callie nodded once, a trait she had unknowingly picked up off her other half and smiled. "Trust me; I'm keeping her more than occupied with women, well one woman, if you catch my drift?... She's not your perky competition." Lexie nodded again, splashed some cool water on her face and left Callie alone. As soon as the door clicked shut Callie lost it. It started with a deep chuckle that slowly vibrated up through her diaphragm and into a snort filled laugh. Within seconds it was a full blown cackling fit, the kind that is so completely infectious to those around. The brunette not being able to contain herself, grabbed on to the counter, tears pinching at the corner of her eyes and the more she thought about it the funnier it was. God, what was wrong with that girl? Mark and Arizona was just all kinds of wrong, Arizona would eat him alive not to mention the woman had a serious boob fetish. Taking out her Blackberry, she quickly text Addison to come meet her in the bathroom before another round of laughter overtook her once more.

* * *

><p>"Hey you," Callie practically purred opening the door and spotting her girlfriend at her desk, papers stacked neatly to the left of her laptop, pens in their holder, files all colour coded and ready to be put away, '<em>anal behaviour even in the confines of her own office, weirdo, cute weirdo, my weirdo,'<em> Callie thought as she sauntered over in her outdoor clothes. The blonde looked up and smiled at her invader, this was the kind of smile that Callie lived for, one that not only reached Arizona's eyes but maybe even her soul and Callie couldn't help but return the gift immediately as she plopped down into the chair in front of the desk.

"Hey yourself," the blonde replied. "Finished for the day?"

"Yup, wanna come back to mine? Maybe get some wine and Mexican food involved too?"

"Mmm yeah, my favourite kind of foursome," the paediatric surgeon joked.

Callie chuckled at the retort. "Better be the only foursome you're partaking in. Wanna know something funny?" The brunette crossed her legs as she gazed at her lover filing out the final paperwork for the day. Arizona looked up, eager to hear Callie's news.

"Heard a little hospital gossip today," Arizona scoffed at the mere thought. Didn't these people have anything better to do, like oh I don't know, save lives!

"Now now, gossip is what encouraged you to kiss me, albeit in a dirty bar bathroom…" Arizona laughed again and smiled at the memory.

"You loved it."

The orthopod grinned back. "I did. So, rumour has it that a certain blonde peds surgeon is um, how do I put this, um sick of donut and ready for hotdog?" Callie laughed at her own crass analogy, maybe she had been hanging around Sloan too much lately. Hmm. The woman in front of her just looked puzzled trying to rack her brain for another blonde working on her ward, sure there was Daisy but she was happily married to a man and had three children so that ruled her out, then there was Steven but he's been gay all along, no donuts for him, could it be Angela even though she was more of a strawberry blonde? Callie could see the gears working overtime to keep up with Arizona's inner rambling, damn that woman was adorable, it would probably be best to put her out of her misery so that is what the Latina did.

"It was you that they were talking about babe, you." Arizona's eyes almost comically bulged out of her head.

"Excuse me? No no no no, aint no 'hotdog' loving going on here thank you very much. How rude of them to start something like that, also possibly damaging to my relationship, what if you believed that? Where did that even stem from? What if a parent overheard and thought I was just some hospital bimbo making the rounds and-"

Callie cut her off whilst she still could, Lexie was good, but no one did ramble like Arizona. "Calm down, I knew it was untrue. I don't know who started the rumour but it's ok, really. Oh aside from the fact you apparently want to shack up with Mark." Arizona's expression went from relief to utter horror in less than two seconds; her stomach took a hit at the thought of even seeing that man naked. Erghh, she shook the shivers off her shoulders and picked up her paperwork. "Now that is just plain effed up," she added before closing the door to the filing cabinet and shrugging off her lab coat.

Callie laughed again. "But funny."

Arizona turned and lent her backside on the desk in front of Callie, her knees in between the other surgeon's as she tried to convey a new occurrence and twist in emotion.

"You know I'd never go there right? Sloan? Or any guy for that matter. Or woman actually. This-" she pointed between the two of them. "This is something special and we're in a really good place right now, at least _I_ think we are," she added a head nod for emphasis, "and I just," she sighed, unable to really reveal just how attached she was and how deeply she had fallen for the ebony haired woman. "I really, really like you Calliope." Callie's breath caught in her throat a little. God how she wanted to just blurt out her love and have it there for all to see on the table but after George and Erica, well, this had to be done right, slowly, gradually and now was not the time for heartfelt confessions of eternity and forever.

"I really, really, _really_ like you too."

"You do?" Arizona questioned, looking more innocent and unsure than Callie had ever seen her.

"I do." The couple shared a big smile, revelling in the happiness that they had both become accustomed to missing out on before they had found one another. "Now why don't you come here and show me just how gay you really are," Callie suggested lightly, beckoning the blonde on to her lap, pushing her boobs together slightly to create an even more inviting cleavage in that purple top. Damn did Arizona love that shirt. She pushed off the desk behind her and straddled the ortho surgeon, knees resting high on hips, groin to a cashmere stomach and hands behind a tan neck playing with the dark fuzz she found at the bottom of the hairline. The Latina's hands circled the blonde's waist, fingers playing idly with a dark blue scrub shirt as she reached in the last few inches and blew a hot breath on to her lover's lips. Obsidian met cerulean, caramel met alabaster, soft met strong as their lips collided delicately, silence echoing the sensuality of the moment. The peds surgeon moaned as she felt a wet tongue slowly lick its way along her bottom lip, ridding her of any other thought but the woman below her hips and infusing her mind with the pleasures she knew were within her grasp. Their kiss continued at the languid pace, burning in passion yet starving off sloppy hurriedness. Callie could feel the slight buck of hips against her own torso as she palmed Arizona's ass pulling her closer still whilst feeling the firm muscle through the cotton fabric. Arizona's hands moved northwards to cup the Latina's cheeks as their lips remained enchanted by the other; she slid one hand through the dark mane she adored so fondly whilst parting her mouth to allow room for a wondering tongue.

'_She tastes amazing. She always tastes amazing,' _was all Callie could think about when she was sucking gently on the surgeon's tongue, pooling moisture into their mouths and groins instantaneously, filling the room with simultaneous groans of pleasure. Mocha hands wandered around a hemline, fiddling with the material for a minute before grasping the cotton and pulling it upwards as they made contact with ticklish pale skin below. Inch after inch of cream coloured delight was unveiled as Callie's fingers danced over a toned stomach; twelve pairs of ribs and under the most inviting pair of breasts Callie had ever seen before pulling the shirt right off over Arizona's head. Callie grinned at her prize. She was wearing the teal bra, thank the Lord. She cupped the blonde's full and rapidly moving chest, stroking the warm skin whilst thumbs searched for hardening nipples, screaming for attention under the silky lace. Wordlessly, Callie's eyes met Arizona's and a single finger trailed south between the enticing valley, down dipping into a belly button and disappearing between both bodies. The blonde gasped into the Latina's neck as she felt her underwear depart her skin and a hand invigorate her senses as it slid along the engorged flesh. Callie gave a sexy low chuckle at the moisture she found between her fingers.

"Mmmm yeah, you're definitely into women, no doubt about it." Arizona quietly giggled as she reclaimed plump lips once more, more than happy to continue, hell even start a rumour about herself if this was the reward she received afterwards. Yep, she had to conclude. Best. Rumour. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Massive thanks again to RockyTop for helping write this with me, she inspired me and gave me the courage so thanks B-Girl.**


End file.
